The present invention is generally directed to security systems for light, mobile electronic devices and, more particularly, to a security strip which is attachable to the bottom of a mobile device and/or to glue-on sticks which define a security slot therein.
In laptop, notebook and the modern iPad® and tablet devices, it has become almost standard to provide a security slot into which a locking element can be inserted, which allows tethering of the mobile device to an immovable object, such as to a chair or a desk, to prevent theft of the mobile device. The standard security slot is a 3×7 mm throughgoing hole, into which a T-shaped locking bar is inserted and rotated inside the slot and so locks the mobile device to the immovable object. The prior on this type of lock is quite extensive and exemplified by U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,244,082, 5,502,898, and 5,493,878 the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference. Also incorporated by reference are the contents of U.S. patent application Ser. No. 13/818,557 of the present inventor.
More recently, the thicknesses of mobile devices, for example, the Apple notebook and tablets have become so thin, that it is not possible or practical to provide the standard security slot therein because the lock body is thicker than the tablet.
It is a primary objective of the present invention to address the issue of very thin mobile devices, including notebooks, iPads®, tablets, and mobile telephone devices which require securing against theft.
The present invention provides two styles of strips or stick-on components that can be secured to the mobile devices, and which define a security slot which is capable of receiving either the prior art standard 3×7 mm slot locks, or the thinner, more flat locks of the present inventor that are described in the aforementioned U.S. patent application Ser. No. 13/818,557 patent application.